Facial recognition software can be used to make your computer system more secure by allowing access to a computer based on your facial features. A camera connected to your computer captures an image of your face, registers that image and then authenticates the user based on the registered image.
Most facial recognition user interfaces show the user what the camera sees. This presents a few problems. First, it shows the user a “reflection” of themselves at potentially unsightly times, such as when they just woke up if they have a problem with their hair, makeup, have food on their face, etc. This can distract a user from their original goal of logging into the system, and focus them instead on how they need to fix themselves up.
Second, it could signal to the user that the system is recording their image each time they log on to their computer. They might be under the impression that their device has a hoard of potentially compromising personal images that they have no control over and no ability to delete, which might someday get “hacked” and “leaked” like in any of a number of celebrity photo scandals.
Third, by showing the image captured of the user's face, one may open security holes where an attacker can gain valuable knowledge of security measures (such as anti-spoofing technology) being used by the system.